1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a slitting apparatus for slitting-material formed with a coating layer on a support body, and to an inkjet paper manufacturing apparatus and a method of manufacturing inkjet paper.
2. Related Art
Technology for slitting inkjet paper formed with a relatively hard coating layer on a support body is known, in which the inkjet paper is slit from the coating layer side with a highly raked male blade while supporting the inkjet paper with a female blade (see for example the specification of US Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0255743). Technology for slitting photographic paper by slitting from the support body side is also known (see for example the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 5,974,922).
However, it is difficult to achieve a good cut face when slitting a slitting-material having a coating layer harder than the support body from the coating layer side with a male blade, with this being a cause of poor yield. On the other hand, when a slitting-material having a coating layer harder than the support body is slit with a male blade from the support body side, there is concern regarding damage to the surface of the coating layer due to rubbing of the coating layer accompanying relative displacement between the coating layer of the slitting-material and a support member and female blade.